


The Forbidden Fruit That Tained Love

by Maitea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'Black Vow' Alluring Secret, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Different ending but this still sad, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oneshot, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, This got heavier than I thought wowee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: In his head lingered the memories of his sins and sacrifices. Viktor probably doesn't know how much he's done to be by his side- and he doesn't have to. All he wants is to live the rest of his life like this, with Viktor in his presence, loving him with no limit."Yuuri?" Viktor called out softly. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts, "Y-yes?" he asked. Viktor said nothing, but instead smiled and gave Yuuri a kiss on the forehead. "Nothing, I just like calling your name." he explained.But with you here with me, I cannot help but just forget.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 15





	The Forbidden Fruit That Tained Love

**Author's Note:**

> In case ya didn't read the tags, there's death- major death too. If you've heard the song this is based on, you'd know that this won't end on a good note.
> 
> Will there be fluff? Yes, for a short while.  
Will there be smut? Yes, but actually no. Smut isn't really my specialty lol  
Will there be angst? Fuck yes, so sTRAP IN FECKERS
> 
> I twisted the story a lil bit, to make it more my kind of tea. Also, forgive me for any mistakes or errors. This was long and the chances of there being a mistake is just- ngeh
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it anyways~

_"Please don't cry."_

_"Why did you lie?”_

_“You’re the only thing that makes me happy anymore.”_

_“Don’t worry, I forgive you.”_

_“The next time we meet, it might be in hell.”_

_“I’d happily go there, if it’s to see you again.”_

* * *

_There was an angel who had lost both his wings, who devoted his life to whatever the world may bring._

“Love is not a sin, Yuuri,” his savior said. “But love has its own boundaries.” and Yuuri understood that. As an angel, he only had one rule - to obey only the good in this world.

So someone tell him, why is he crying when he’s loved someone who’s done good to him?

_He fell in love, once long ago in the past._

The man in black laid there, dying in his arms. Cries echoed around the room, and tears fell like a never-ending waterfall. The two stayed in each other’s arms as the clock ticked and tocked, reminding them of their limited time together.

For the last few moments, the gent gathered up his strength to whisper something to the angel.

_In the end he found out, however, that their love couldn't last._

* * *

_So heartbroken the lost angel would have been._

Yuuri was to complete a task- gather the forbidden fruits on Earth. Without any further notice, he was sent down immediately with nothing. The sun was already setting as he arrived, making him panic as he didn't know what to do. Angels had never been in the dark, so it will be difficult.

_He wandered the streets, not knowing what to do._

Yuuri hoped that the people on Earth were as good as the ones in Heaven. He desperately searched for a place to stay, even if it were for one night. His hope slowly faded away as he saw people coming home to lock their doors, closing the windows and pulling in the curtains- very unwelcoming, indeed.

That is, until he bumped into someone.

_A man came by, the most beautiful he'd seen._

The poor angel lost his balance and fell down. As he gazed up at the person in front of him, a lock of silver hair caught his attention, followed by clothing as black as night. A hand was offered to Yuuri, making the latter flustered and shocked. "Are you okay?" the man asked. Yuuri nodded and held onto the stranger's hand. He's taken aback as he stared at the man.

_With eyes so enchanting filled with life, so sweet._

_Their eyes both met, and it was like love at first sight._

The angel swore that he could feel his heart flutter the deeper the stared into those eyes. They had the same shade of blue as the morning sky, Yuuri's own favorite color. At that moment he knew, that he had fallen in love.

_He never knew that a love like this would feel so right._

"Are you lost?" the man asked. Yuuri snapped back to reality, "In a way, yes." he answered. The man smiled, and offered his help to the gullible angel.

_The two drew close, they broke away the magic lock._

The man presented the angel a place to stay for the night, and Yuuri gratefully accepted. His hand was suddenly grapsed by the man, and he didn't mind. They walked for minutes and reached the far end of the place, where the kind man lived in.

_Unbeknownst them, they opened up Pandora's box._

* * *

_What he wished he could find was a fruit filled with vile._

"Oh, I forgot to mention," the man turned to Yuuri. "My name is Viktor." he told him with a smile. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat, "I'm Yuuri." he said. He liked Viktor's smile, he wouldn't mind staring at it all day.

_Had he cared to look, he would find it in their innocent smiles._

Yuuri felt comfortable in Viktor's home. It felt like he belonged there, depsite the fact that he's only been on Earth for several hours. "Would you like anything?" Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head in response.

"Really? You must be thirsty after wandering on the streets for so long." the man stated. "Please, make yourself at home while I fix you some water." he gestured to the couches in the living room and ventured to the kitchen.

The angel roamed around the room and scanned everything inside it. Pictures, furniture, books, flowers- he made note of every detail he could find. He stared at a picture framed on the wall, a picture of Viktor highlighting his best features.

The more he stared, the more something built up inside him. He'd never felt it before, but it was certainly exciting. The thought of staying with this man... excited him.

_A human with me? I wonder, could it be?_

Yuuri went into the kitchen to find where Viktor was. With the man's back turned, he stepped closer. The angel's hands reached out to him, as if he wanted Viktor to see and embrace him right then and there. "Viktor." he softly called out. "Yes?" Viktor replied without turning. Yuuri suddenly yearned for attention; Viktor's attention.

He yearned to be with him.

_Now all I have to do, destroy it all for you._

Yuuri grabbed Viktor's arm and pulled him in for a kiss, obtaining his first forbidden fruit.

_Will my love come through?_

* * *

As night fell, Yuuri flew to the end of the world to meet with the devil. He only had one thing in mind, which was to become human again. 

"An angel? Into a human?" the devil snickered. "You know what it will cost you, don't you?" they asked. Yuuri looked to the flaming grounds of hell, he knew exactly what he needed to sacrifice. And he would do it, no second thoughts.

Yuuri chinned up and looked at the devil, "I will give you everything I have." he stated. The devil smirked, "Very well, then." he said.

_I will abandon all the things I have now, for as long as I'm able to love you again, somehow._

A bolt of lighting struck the angel, making him fall onto the burning floor. Rusted chains locked him down, making sure that he wouldn't be able to leave or resist. His wings caught on fire, slowly turning his milky white wings into ashes.

Yuuri's throat dried as his wings were halfway burnt, tears fell and immediately disappeared as they left his face. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He will handle all the pain, this is what he asked for after all. He desperately tried to suck in a breath, which was proving to be difficult.

Was loving someone this painful?

_Without a doubt, I will give up my wings._

When his wings were burnt to a crisp, Yuuri was finally freed from the chains. He was sent back to Earth, next to a riverbank. Yuuri sucked in a breath as he felt his body ache and sting from the pain and burns. He laid there for a few moments to relieve himself. His body did feel different.

He stared at the full moon in the night sky, his thoughts bringing him back to his angelic life up in the clouds. His friend must be missing him dearly now.

After several tries, Yuuri finally managed to stand up. He slowly made his way to the river near him to wash up. He stared at how slender and smooth his hands were, his hair was at shoulder length as well. He took a glimpse of the water, and was mildly surprised to see a woman's reflection.

Beside him was his forbidden fruit, now darkened to a shade of black.

_And I'll face all the evils that our love will surely bring._

* * *

Yuuri's sudden disappearance was soon forgotten after a few days. Within that small amount of time, memories of the angel vanished from Viktor's head.

One night, Viktor woke up in a cold sweat- he had the most peculiar dream. He met a man with raven black hair, who had the most enchanting pair of eyes. It was like he saw an angel. The gent had a feeling that he's seen that face before though...

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep in his current state, Viktor changed into his usual clothing and went out his house for a walk. He let his mind wander as he strolled around the garden near a church. 

_A gent in black, at the sacred place of God._

Who was that man in his dreams? Why does he feel his heart aching at the thought of him? Those thoughts were immediately erased when he heard bushes rustling. Viktor stood back, "Who's there?" he called out. He waited patiently, and soon a figure appeared from the darkness.

_He saw a girl, who he thought was really odd._

With raven hair as beautiful as the night, and eyes so endearing- Viktor felt a familiar feeling. He kept his distance, and so did the mysterious woman. She stepped into the moonlight, allowing Viktor to look at her clearly.

_And through her gaze, he could see right through her lies._

She was looking at Viktor as if they knew each other. "You remind me of someone." he mumbled. He studied the girl from head to toe, "Have I... met you before?" he asked. The girl stared at him for a few moments, then shrugged.

_She was smiling even though she had such mournful eyes._

_He froze in place as he was gazing at her face._

The girl took one step forward, then another. Viktor merely stood there, not knowing what to do. He'd never met anyone so beautiful before. Her eyes had the color of the finest chocolates, it was sweet- and Viktor suddenly felt hungry.

_Was he in love, or did he just miss a warm embrace?_

"What's your name?" he asked. The girl looked to the ground, clearly avoiding his question. Her lips parted, but not a single word was spoken. Instead, she extended out a hand. Viktor stared at it, his heart and mind were starting a war.

_The two drew close, and they gave into the lust within._

In the end, Viktor grasped onto the girl's hand. He held on tight as she guided them back into his house.

_Running away to a dangerous night of sin._

* * *

_What they had in their hands was a fruit of desire._

The girl leaned in and kissed Viktor as soon as they stepped foot into his house. The gent didn't hold back, using his tongue to satisfy the mysterious lady. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate for more of his touch.

_With their passion setting ablaze, and burning bright like a fire._

Viktor carried the lady to his room bridal style, enjoying the embarassed look on her face. He seated her on his bed and smiled lovingly at her, "I admit, you've got me wrapped around your little finger." Viktor said. The lady blushed bright red, then smiled back.

He used a hand to hold the lady's chin, "May I kiss you again?" he asked. She nodded as a response, her patience growing thin. Viktor smirked and teased her lips before closing their distance.

By his side, a forbidden fruit had appeared.

By her side, her forbidden fruit turned darker than before.

_What have we done? Our innocence gone, this can't be undone._

Viktor's hands travelled around the lady's body, but her hands felt most familiar. The dream he had before suddenly came to mind, and that's where it all clicked.

He slowly pulled away from the lady and stared deeply into her eyes. They looked innocent, like an angel's. He raised his hands and cupped her cheeks, his memory steadily returned bit by bit.

_Within this night of lust, it's just the two of us._

Their bodies dropped onto the bed. With hands intertwined and hearts racing, their eyes only spoke a single thing - 'You will be mine'.

_"_I’m sure I’ve seen you before," Viktor spoke. The lady's passionate eyes turned to shock and confusion. "I know an angel when I see one." The gent added. Under his gaze, the lady below him slowly turned back into someone he once knew.

The angel he met on the streets; Yuuri.

As the angel's disguise steadily disappeared, the flame of lust too grew back. ‘How could an angel be so seductive?’, Viktor wondered. His hands roamed around Yuuri's body, burning the sensation of it inside his memory. 

His whimpers, his moans, his reactions; everything, he savored. Their lips met for a gentle kiss, which soon became a hunger for something more. There was nothing else left but the two of them, and their feelings towards one another.

_"You're all that I trust."_

* * *

_Fragments of time that we have lost long ago._

A bundle of flowers suddenly rains on top of Yuuri. "Gah!" the man exclaimed, throwing around his hands. Behind him, Viktor's laughter was heard. Yuuri pouted his lips, and grabbed a handful of flowers before throwing it to the gent's direction.

"Hey!" Viktor gasped. "You're gonna ruin the flowers." he chuckled. He grabbed a flower beside Yuuri, and tucked it behind his ear. The other blushed from the sudden gesture, but still gave a small 'thank you'.

"Of course, this is my most beautiful flower."

"Viktor, come on!" Yuuri said, clearly embarassed by his partner's words. Viktor cupped his cheeks and gave him a kiss, the kind that was gentle and reassuring.

_They will all link us back, no matter what our love forgoes._

Viktor sat beside Yuuri and rested his head on the man's shoulder. He gently wrapped his fingers around his partner, growing warm from the touch. "I'm glad to have met you, Yuuri." Viktor suddenly mumbled.

Yuuri smiled, resting his head on Viktor's. "I'm glad too, Viktor." he mumbled back. He grabbed onto Viktor's hand tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.

_What's left behind is the pain and regret._

In his head lingered the memories of his sins and sacrifices. Viktor probably doesn't know how much he's done to be by his side- and he doesn't have to. All he wants is to live the rest of his life like this, with Viktor in his presence, loving him with no limit.

"Yuuri?" Viktor called out softly. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts, "Y-yes?" he asked. Viktor said nothing, but instead smiled and gave Yuuri a kiss on the forehead. "Nothing, I just like calling your name." he explained.

_But with you here with me, I cannot help but just forget._

* * *

_Ah~ the forbidden fruit that tainted love..._

The angel Phichit grew furious as the news came to him- an angel, loving a human? It was a forbidden act, and he was positive that Yuuri knew. Despite that, his friend sacrificed his wings to be reincarnated as a human. It hurt him, thinking that Yuuri grew sick of Phichit after all the time they spent together.

But what hurt him more what that Yuuri broke their promise.

_The wounds of betrayal sting, but they continue on._

He hesitated, he thought for days and nights, but Phichit knew he had to do one thing- bring Yuuri back to Heaven. The things that needed to be done to do so were... treacherous.

His hands shook as he held the arrow of judgment. The bright shining tip would pierce through the heart of those who sinned, revealing the darkness of their inner-self. Never in his afterlife he’d thought he’d use it.

As he stepped down onto Earth with a disguise, he searched far and wide to find who was the one who took an angel away from Heaven. Days passed, and luck seemed to be on his side as he spotted Yuuri on the streets. He followed him around all day, until Yuuri went back home.

That was when Phichit engraved Viktor’s image into his head.

His grip on the arrow tightened, but it wasn’t ready to judge yet. He’d wait until tomorrow, when Yuuri was far away from here. He wouldn’t want to be caught in the act now, would he?

As the dawn of a new day started, Phichit sneaked into the house as soon as he saw Yuuri leaving. With the pure white arrow in hand, he tip-toed around the house, in search of the sinner.

_The time has come, the arrow of judgment._

With the man in sight, Phichit kept his eyes on the target as he slowly raised the arrow. He stood in place for a few moments, entertained in his own thoughts.

_What happens to his friend afterwards?_

_Will he stay in Heaven, or perish in hell for his sins?_

_Would Yuuri be happy with this?_

"Gah!" the gent in front of him gasped. "Who are you?!" he immediately asked. Phichit stared intently at him, noticing how much fear was in his eyes. Those were the eyes that entraced Yuuri, the eyes that took his friend away from him. Phichit's heart sank at the thought of sinning, but he had to do this- for Yuuri.

_Before he could act, he was shot;_

"I'm sorry." he whispered to himself.

_The sinner in black._

* * *

_"My dear, lying cold. I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day..."_

** _"My sins against God."_ **

* * *

Yuuri froze as he saw Viktor's body, lying in a puddle of crimson red blood. His eyes couldn't believe it, his heart couldn't believe it. Letting out the loudest scream, he rushed to Viktor's side and cradled him in his arms.

_There was an angel who had lost both his wings._

As if holding onto dear life, Yuuri held onto Viktor, despite the blood overflowing and dirtying his clothes. Not that cared much about himself at this point. The sole reason why he came back to this cruel and unjustified Earth and became a human was to spend his life with one- a horrible decision, but he doesn't regret it one bit.

But now with his lover dying right before him, every sin he's done up to this point is slowly coming to haunt him again.

And probably will for forever.

_From his lips, spilled the vows he was long ago supposed to sing._

Viktor could faintly hear the sound of someone crying. As he slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't be more happier. His heart ached at the sight of his angel crying. Why was he crying? Even so, he looked beautiful with tears streaming down his face.

_Knowing he was going to the deep depths of Hell,_

"Yuuri." Viktor could barely say. Yuuri looked at him immediately, his eyes were growing red. "Viktor!" Yuuri called out over and over again, but Viktor was slowly loosing his consiousness. No one's ever held him like this before, it was certainly a warm feeling.

_The gent held on and whispered a heartfelt farewell._

_“Please don't cry.” _The gent requested, despite being on the brink of death. 

_“You’re the only thing that makes me happy anymore.”_ Viktor admitted. He clung onto Yuuri’s hand ever so tightly, trying to numb the pain by staring into the angel’s sparkling eyes.

_“Don’t worry, I forgive you.”_ he added, coughing out a handful of blood. Tears started to mix with it, it wouldn’t stop flowing. His heartbeat started to fade away,

_“The next time we meet, it might be in hell.”_ Yuuri said. He tried to burn the memory of Viktor’s face and touch into his head, but it proved to be difficult with a blur of tears blocking his vision.

Viktor chuckled, _“I’d happily go there, if it’s to see you again.”_ he whispered lovingly into the angel’s ear. The gent’s grip slowly softened, until it fell off from the angel’s face. Yuuri cried as he clung onto Viktor’s body.

_With a broken heart and nothing else,_

As his soul gradually felt empty, his eyes were glued onto the white arrow that was stained with his beloved’s blood. His memories of Viktor were darkened and silent, he felt as if the ground was swallowing him down. 

His hands moved by themselves, and before he knew it, the arrow too was covered with his own blood.

_The angel killed himself._

* * *

_There was an angel who left his life and wings._

_For a man tainted black who had enough of what the world could bring._

_Even if we are to be punished and cursed, we shall keep our vow alive and hold it deep within._

_While embracing the painful truth that we have wronged and sinned._

_Till the fruits of our crimes have rotten, and we are redeemed._

_Till our next fateful meeting, my life is what you'll receive._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from this video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-BJk7Q5-iA (I did change some myself to fit my style of the story)
> 
> Hey, I said Phichit is a little shit in the tag. I didn't mean for him to be a villain but I couldn't help it lol
> 
> "Who are you?!"  
_"I'm sorry."_  
"hI, SORRY-"
> 
> So I thought 'hey, if one's gonna die, might as well kill the other', and that's exactly what I did. Though I didn't expect it to turn out like... this
> 
> But hey, if you managed to read to the end without crying, you're either lost, heartless, or just skipped to the end. Either way, I feel horrible for writing this but (call me sadistic) it was fun
> 
> That's all I have for now, this actually took longer than it should have lmao
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
